The disclosure relates to fiber optic components, and more particularly to a fiber connector holder which may be used when shipping a component or assembly having connectorized fiber optic cables, including, without limitation the legs of a fiber optic splitter module, the fiber optic cables of a cable harness, or the like, and for facilitating the connection of the fiber optic connectors to parking locations.
Fiber optic terminals in a fiber optic network may be referred to as local convergence points (LCP), fiber distribution terminals (FDT), fiber distribution hubs (FDH), and the like. Such fiber optic terminals are typically cabinets or enclosures which may house fiber connection points, parking locations, splitters and cable harnesses, as well as other components. This enables the transmission of optical signals over optical fibers connected to the terminals and extended towards the subscriber premises in the optical networks. The splitters split an optical signal from a network operator or service provider into many optical signals for distribution to subscribers. Thus, the fiber optic terminal provides a convergence point for the fibers and the optical signals between the network operator or service provider and the subscriber.
Depending on the loading, i.e. the number of subscribers connected to a particular fiber optic terminal, all of the fiber connection points may not be used. In fact, a fiber optic terminal may be designed to have more fiber connection points than needed to provide additional capacity for growth of that portion of the fiber optic network. Additionally, persons or other entities may have elected to not receive fiber optic service. Nonetheless, optical fibers connected to the premises of such persons or entities may routed to the fiber optic terminal and connected to the fiber connection point. However, the optical fibers from those premises will not be connected to active optical fibers of the distribution cable providing the optical service to the fiber optic terminal. Instead the active optical fibers, either from the splitter or directly from the distribution cable are connected to a parking location in the fiber optic terminal If the person or entity, subsequently chooses to have fiber optic service, an active optical fiber is moved from the parking location to the appropriate fiber connection point and optically connected to the optical fiber establishing optical service from the service provider to that new subscriber.